1. Technical field
The present disclosure relates to chip card holders and, particularly, to a chip card holder used in a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are widely used. The portable electronic devices typically use a chip card (e.g., SIM card) for storing information. Chip card holders hold/secure the chip card within the portable electronic devices.
In use, a chip card is mounted into the receiving slot. A battery is placed in a chamber and resists against the chip card, thereby preventing the chip card from moving out from the receiving slot.
However, different batteries may have even tiny differences in size. When a relatively smaller sized battery is placed into the chamber, the battery may not resist against the chip card tightly enough. This results in movement of the chip card in the receiving slot. Such movements may cause poor electrical connection to a connector of the portable electronic device, and thus call quality thereof is reduced. In addition, the battery may hit the chip card when the portable electronic device is heavily shocked or vibrated. Thus, the chip card can be damaged by movements of the battery.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.